


We Still Have Time

by sophisticatedloserchick



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophisticatedloserchick/pseuds/sophisticatedloserchick
Summary: Barry can’t keep his eyes or hands off his pregnant wife.





	We Still Have Time

The best thing about being married to Iris is what without even trying she could blow him away with her beauty.

Like in this very moment as Barry stood in the threshold of the kitchen watching his wife. Iris was lost in her own world as she moved about the kitchen. Half humming and half singing to herself as she worked on making herself a sandwich one of the few culinary pursuits she could do without setting anything in the kitchen on fire.

Barry eagerly took the time to drink in every aspect of her. The long dark waves of her hair that spilled over one shoulder, still curling from her late morning shower. Her warm brown skin glowed in the sunlight that poured through the windows of the living room. She’d dressed simply in a pair of black leggings and a red long sleeved dress but the fabric hugged and clung to her curves in a way that made Barry ache for her. His eyes traced along the swing of her hips as her body swayed to the music she sang to herself. The shape of her full breasts, the curve of her ass, but what truly drew him in was the small bump on her stomach where Iris carried their baby.

Barry didn’t think he’d ever seen anything more beautiful.

Eventually Iris caught him gazing at her. A slight jump went through her body in surprise but she soon playfully scowled at him.

“Don’t scare me like that,” Iris scolded even though her eyes were bright with amusement. “What are you doing lurking in the shadows like that?”

“Can’t help it,” Barry shrugged his shoulders with a dreamy smile. “You’re too beautiful.”

Iris rolled her eyes but he could tell she was pleased.

Barry walked into the kitchen making his way to her. Iris had already turned back to preparing lunch not that it would stop Barry from getting as close to her as possible.

His arms wrapped around her middle. His large hands immediately going to caress the small bump of her stomach. Ever since Iris had ‘popped’ a few weeks ago he took every opportunity to rest his hands over where their baby grew inside of Iris. At night when they slept together Barry had taken to curling his long body around hers, cocooning Iris with his body heat, his hand resting protectively on her stomach as they slept. Sometimes Iris wondered if Barry’s speedster powers made it possible for him to feel the heart beat of their baby. Because at times he would sigh with relief as his hands made contact with the smooth skin of her stomach as if he wanted to make certain their baby was still there, still safe and protected.

Iris placed her hands over top of Barry’s. She smiled softly where Barry nuzzled his face into the bare skin of her neck to breathe in the sweetness of her citris and honey soap.

“You’ve become more clingy,” Iris said while her thumb stroked the back of Barry’s hand. “And you won’t let me finish making lunch.”

“This is more important,” Barry murmured against her skin and pulling her even closer to him as if hoping to absorb her into him.

“You’re ridiculous,” Iris started to laugh.

Then in a blink of an eye Barry used his speed to move them to the kitchen island. Iris found herself hoisted up and perched on the marble counter ledge. Barry standing between her spread legs, his hands griping the tops of her thighs, and his lips skimming along her jawline.

Iris let out a soft moan when Barry’s lips captured hers in a sot kiss. His fingers moving to stroke the sensitive part of her inner thighs sent shocks of electricity through her body. Iris’s hands reached up to run through Barry’s hair silently demanding that he kiss her harder, deeper. Her husband was only happy to oblige her. His tongue slipping past her lips to fully taste her. His hands moving to slip under the material of her shirt to stroke her skin leaving a trail of fire from her rib cage to the small of her back. But it didn’t take long for that to not be enough for him. Barry’s hands were quick to pull the material of her shirt up and over her head leaving Iris completely bare to him.

For the sake of comfort on the weekend Iris had forgone her usual bra but Barry half wondered if it also wasn’t a subtle seduction on her part.

He took a moment to look at her. The smooth brown skin of her chest and stomach that he knew would be warm and soft to the touch. Her perfectly round and firm breasts with the dark brown nipples already hardened from their foreplay. Barry lifted a hand up to tenderly cup her one breast, his thumb brushing along the sensitive peak. Iris let out the sweetest gasp in response, her back arching  ever so slightly.

Part of Barry wanted to push it further by tugging and biting the sensitive skin of her breasts but he held back. Ever since the pregnancy Iris’s breasts had become tender and aching with pain. The changes going through her body both concerned and fascinated him.

“We better enjoy this while we can,” Iris whispered softly in his ear while her nails dragged deliciously across his scalp.

Barry having lost himself in tasting the soft skin of her neck pulled away in confusion at her words.

“What do you mean?” He asked a little dazed.

“Before I become too pregnant for you to be interested,” Iris lightly drew her hands down his chest causing Barry to shudder under her touch.

“Iris,” Barry breathed out her name. “I don’t think me not wanting you could ever be possible. Especially with you pregnant with my child.”

To emphasize his point Barry’s hands moved down to run over the bump of her stomach. He couldn’t help the look of wonder that crossed his face while doing so. Months had passed since Iris told him she was pregnant but he still couldn’t wrap his mind around it sometimes. The fact that he got to make a baby, a real live person, with the woman he loved most almost seemed too good to be true.

He knew Iris was starting to feel self conscious the further she got into her pregnancy. Her clothes didn’t fit the same way anymore. Her ankles started to swell forcing her to abandon her favorite high heels when she went to work. She’d taken to getting sick from the moment she woke up right to the end of the day. Barry hated she had to go through the necessary struggles but one struggle he didn’t want Iris to carry was thinking he could ever be turned off by her.

“You’re beautiful,” Barry curved his body down to press kisses to her bump. “You don’t even know what it does to me when I see you like this, pregnant with our child.”

“You’re such a sap,” Iris’s hands directed Barry back up so she could pressed her lips to his in a heated kiss. “Will you still want me the same when my stomach grows to the size of a large watermelon?”

“Even more so,” Barry wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively causing her to giggle. Making Iris laugh to Barry was almost as good as making her moan with pleasure.

“We still have time,” Barry told her between kisses. “We have all the time in the world.”

After that the two stopped talking. Their focus completely on getting rid of each other’s clothing. Iris impatiently pulling Barry’s grey CCPD hoodie off. Barry took the time to peel Iris’s underwear and leggings slowly down her hips and legs. Soon they were completely naked, their bare skin pressed together. Neither wanting an inch of space between them.

Barry made love to Iris right there on the kitchen counter. The whole world seemed to come to a standstill as they got lost in each other exploring the body of the one they loved. Taking and receiving pleasure as they intertwined. Barry almost half wondered if he put them in Flashtime to draw out the sweetness of the moment for as long as possible.

After they both reached completion, several times in fact, they both collapsed into each other. Their heated skin pressed together sticky from sweat and other fluids. Their warm breath intermingling. Their heart beats nearly in-sync as Barry slowed down his to match hers. Barry still heavy and full inside her but not wanting to pull out to break the connection yet.

Even if they did have all the time in the world Barry as determined to savor every minute he had with her.


End file.
